


Do It For Me

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crushes, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Tilly's never met anyone quite like Mariner.
Relationships: Beckett Mariner/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Do It For Me

“What?” Mariner stared as if daring Tilly to say something.

“Did you seriously just say that to your  _ captain _ ?”

“Yeah, you have a problem--”

“No! No problem,” Tilly said hurriedly. “I just could never say that to anybody, you know? Or anything close to that. Not even my  _ mother _ , no matter how much I want to sometimes, let alone a  _ captain-- _ ”

“You totally should,” Mariner said. “It feels great when you get the hang of it!”

“Oh, I don’t know--”

“Please?” Mariner leaned over the console towards Tilly. “Do it for me?”

Tilly blushed, finding she couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
